


C.7

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep
Kudos: 12





	C.7

感官都被酒精麻痹，心神恍惚的醉人儿还没反应过来，便又被恣肆的海水冲没了理智。田柾国实在难耐后颈的燥热和内里的渴望，痴痴地看了哥哥片刻，便俯首吻上了那对柔软可人的唇瓣。  
少年人表述爱意最直接的方式就是亲吻，滚烫真挚的心意都蕴在温柔似水的唇齿相接之间，丝丝缕缕的情绪也通过触电般的麻痒感在反复传递，在心尖儿上盘绕流转，左右不去。

这么简单的道理，哥哥怎么能不知道呢。  
田柾国越想越觉得气闷，便使巧舌撬开了哥哥糯白的牙齿深进去，纠缠着对方蜜桃味的舌尖反复索求，硬要把哥哥的气息全耗尽才甘心。而越缠绵便越是放纵，Alpha信息素便如潮水般倾洒开来，都能明显看出桃酒小猫脸红得发烫，彼此交换的气息之间也全是热意。

Omega被酒精和勾人的海洋香迷得七荤八素，怕是完全把眼前的弟弟当做是常同自己进行肉体交流的那个人。于是吻着吻着就直接抓住田柾国的手往自己身下摸，一边还急急地扯开自己的皮带，在人耳边咬唇絮语：  
「呜……旻旻那里……湿了……」

田柾国被哥哥这过于露骨的言语动作惊得说不出话，一张小脸红了个透。朴智旻埋怨他的不理会，于是更加肆无忌惮，抬腿在Alpha的敏感部位反复磨蹭，嘴里反复地说着：  
「快，快用你的那根……肏我……」

「……」  
海洋香Alpha本就正处在易感期，一经得这样的刺激心肺更像是有火焰在烧灼，蜜桃起泡酒掺和酒精后只更易醉人，田柾国都能感觉到自己的信息素如同泄了洪般向外不提扩散，海啸将至。  
他胡乱脱了外套，直接抬着朴智旻的臀部将人抱起，跌撞着摔在床上。

Alpha心急得很，卸下衣物的动作毫不拖泥带水，甚至有些迫切。朴智旻那件内搭本就松垮得很，被他这样一扯竟直接裂开来，破碎的白色布料软软搭在纤瘦的裸身，却更渲染了色气暧昧的气氛，诱得人只想赶快将他品尝罢了。  
虽说经验欠缺，但好歹还是知道要扩张的。强忍下心头翻腾的欲望，田柾国试探性地拿中指入进去，没想到温热的蜜津立刻难以自持地涌出，多蹭几下便黏答答地淋了他一手。他又喜又怜，不免俯身疼溺地在哥哥耳垂处轻轻舔咬，时不时地细吻着哥哥易痒的侧颈。

眼看哥哥那边已经不再满足于手指，一吸一吸地自然是邀请。田柾国紧紧盯着他，伸手为自己解了束缚，将下身那物抵在娇嫩的穴口蹭了两下，却是刚探进去便被咬紧到进退不能。他缓缓进了小半寸便见朴智旻咬唇忍痛，便又紧张地吞咽口水往外退了退。  
少年虽被易感期期间格外叫嚣的生理本能支配了大半理智，心里却总是心疼哥哥的。总归没有实战过，不晓得怎样能舒服怎样会疼，只得在那处踌躇不前，过许久才轻轻缓缓地往里进些。

朴智旻被他蹭得心急，纤腰微挺故意迎了迎，直将那狰狞之物收容了一半。可又恰好顶上了最敏感的那处，不禁颤抖着收紧了双腿。  
「呜嗯……！好……好棒……」  
这会儿生理泪水都涌了出来，小猫儿拉住Alpha的手央求地拉扯：  
「快、用力插我……」

眼神彻底暗了下去，田柾国蓦一俯身直接肏到了底，原本便滑腻的洞穴彻底服了软，伴着小猫儿的失声惊喘而愈发地火热水深。少年在哥哥身体里挺身抽送着，顺着哥哥细微的身体反应摸索着门道，时而发出满足的叹息声，在桃子起泡酒味的哥哥眼前轻声细语：  
「哥哥也好棒。」

……  
蜜桃同酒精勾兑成漂亮纤细的人儿，轻快蹦跳在海滩。海水微凉舔舐赤裸美足，缅栀花清香袭人。正惬意舒适着却忽地来了一席大浪，将人淋湿不说，还带着直接卷进海里，沉落进无边无际的幽深汪洋里。  
浪花拍击他幼嫩的肌肤时发出情色的水声，身上的衣物也在海水激荡间消却于无。咸涩冰凉的液体却在他的私密之处反复点火，浸泡亲吻着他散发桃子甜香的身体。海水竟都变得滚沸，可他哪怕生生融化了，桃子味儿的起泡酒逸散在茫茫大海，不过是纤微的一隅。但他终于是受不住了，终于心自甘愿溺在这方海水中，失了清醒的念想。  
……

本就紧致的肠道因高潮而收的愈紧，Alpha刚解放过一次的阴茎又涨大起来。而斯人似乎又想探索更隐秘的境地，转了方向去寻那个狭窄的入口，生生肏进了猫儿的生殖腔。  
「啊……！不可以……那里不可以……」

左右还留着一丝清醒，朴智旻急急地去推身上的人，趁着那物往外退了些许便赶快夹紧臀瓣。他脑袋还晕着，只盼身体里这根能快些交代。于是竟自己上下摆动腰肢用力令湿软的内壁摩擦着那肉棒，还一边强忍着疼痛和快感将小穴收紧。  
田柾国被此番伺候得如梦似醉，却并不愿意被猫儿这样挤出去。最后还是卡着生殖腔口释放了出来。

被操弄了两番的小猫儿又累又恼想把人推开，却被按住了腰胯非让他全吞进去不可。于是不争气地闹出好几串泪珠儿，热乎乎地挂在发红的眼角。半张着嘴气闷地呜咽，一声声地都要融化在人心里。  
「唔……混蛋……」

万幸的是Alpha此时还停留在高潮后大脑空白的阶段，没听清楚朴智旻此时哀哀怨怨软声骂着的是另一个人。Omega断续地嘟囔几声便撑不住了，昏昏沉沉地睡晕过去。  
……

后穴和双腿之间都是黏黏腻腻的液体，他刚迷迷糊糊地开口埋怨身边的人太懒，怎么不帮他做清理就睡下了。睁眼看清了眼前还在熟睡的人却惊了一跳，差点从床上滚落下去。  
他赶快用床头的薄毯将自己满是情欲痕迹的身体遮好，连下身疼痛不止都顾不得。下地时双腿止不住地打着战，几乎不能站稳。朴智旻不禁懊恼地敲自己的脑袋，昨晚到底是激烈到什么程度了，自己居然半点都想不起来。

……反正如今唯一明显的结果是，他昨夜喝断了片，肯定一时放纵，跟田柾国做了。  
朴智旻不知道此时此刻自己该做何表情。他只觉得荒唐。  
太荒唐了。

这明明是他一直隐晦又肮脏地喜欢着的人，隐晦是哪怕站在斯人面前都不敢向他透露自己情意的分毫，肮脏是每每被发情热折磨难以入眠时总会不知羞耻地想到他。  
田柾国还沉浸在睡梦里，那白净的脸蛋依旧是恬静漂亮的。这跟朴智旻每每意淫时眼前出现的那张清纯的面孔是一样的，他难以想象这张脸在做爱时会变成什么样子，会流露出如何诱惑的神态，会怎样把他的心脏丢进含着过量酒精的海盐溶液，让他神魂颠倒。  
他可能会因为那一个细微的表情而甘愿为田柾国下地狱。

……  
可是朴智旻想要的不是现在这个局面。不是的。  
他还没来得及问清楚那个吻到底意欲几何。他还没来得及做好准备向他的心上人吐露心声——哪怕他挣扎到最后都没有勇气迈出那一步。可是那样都是好的。

现在他只觉得荒唐。  
像被丢进了深井。四周是墨般的黑，身下给养着他的井水居然要一点一点地枯涸，他伸手抓住井绳，可那上面早就长满了滑腻的青苔，他上不去。  
……  
他承认他是个又丧又矫情的人。颓废的同时却又敏感得很，负面情绪和无助感一旦在心中生根便会被无限放大。放大到最后就只剩满腔要溢出来的难过，连最初的缘由都寻不得见。

怎么办、怎么办啊……  
怎么会这样。


End file.
